


Movie night

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was very rare the boys ever got a night off, but it was not something unheard of. Dean usually liked to go out drinking or to a strip club, whereas Sam just preferred to relax and take a break from the non-stop motion of their lives. Sometimes they went their separate ways and each did as they pleased, but sometimes one brother one out. Dean had his Vegas Week, and Sam had his movie nights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

It was very rare the boys ever got a night off, but it was not something unheard of. Dean usually liked to go out drinking or to a strip club, whereas Sam just preferred to relax and take a break from the non-stop motion of their lives. Sometimes they went their separate ways and each did as they pleased, but sometimes one brother one out. Dean had his Vegas Week, and Sam had his movie nights.

Considering they were in Maine, and no where near Vegas, Sam had won out this time. As a stipulation to Dean, Sam let him pick the movie (warranted it wasn’t a porno) and it almost always wound up being a Clint Eastwood film. Dean did love his cowboys.

Castiel happened to be with them this night, and perched himself on a chair, paying more attention to the brothers sitting on the bed than the movie he was supposed to be watching. Castiel didn’t really enjoy movies much, the people seemed to do very stupid things often and they were surprisingly unrealistic at times. He had tried valiantly to take an interest in them. Dean seemed to enjoy them thoroughly and even Sam got caught up in the plot. But he kept getting distracted, mostly by his thoughts.

Tonight, he was intrigued by the boys he had grown so fond of over the last few years. In the beginning, the two boys came off very similar. Driven, protective, and more than anything, broken. Castiel had pitied the boys, but tried not to show it. He had been there on a mission. 

Eventually thought, Dean broke him down, and taught him to be who he was now. Dean didn’t come off as sympathetic and caring as his brother did, not upfront anyways. Dean was hostile, and gruff, and he locked his heart away. And it was with good reason. But, Castiel had learned that when Dean did let himself care for someone, to love them like family, it was the most powerful force in the world. Castiel had not know what it was like to be loved, until Dean came along.

He also did not know true wrath until he had met Dean. While both brothers had a capacity to forgive, and often did so for those they loved, the time before hand differed greatly. Dean had lived a life full of betrayal and loss, and when Castiel had lied to Dean, hurt him so badly, Castiel felt the full force of Dean’s past. Dean had taught Castiel the true meaning of remorse, because never had Castiel regretted something more than when he had hurt Dean.

Although Castiel knew Dean better than Sam, that wasn’t to say the angel didn’t appreciate the other brother wholeheartedly. Sam had shown Castiel what it was like to forgive, not only others, but himself. Sam undoubtedly had endured more than anyone ever should, and had inevitably made mistakes. Big mistakes, too. But what was so incredible about Sam was his ability to stop punishing himself for it. Castiel admired Sam for that, because Cas could never quite let himself let go of the wrongs he had done.

Castiel also appreciated Sam because Sam was emotional. It wasn’t that Dean was cold, but Dean was not as prone to emotion as Sam was, and internalized it more than his younger brother. Sam was not in the business of hiding his emotions, whether it be remorse, anger, happiness, or even grief. Castiel was still learning what it was like to have free will, and overall, what it was like to act human. Angels did have emotions, but they were extremely suppressed. The more time Cas spent with the Winchesters, the more he felt those emotions seeping through, and he needed to know how to handle them. Sam showed Cas how to be human, and Cas could never appreciate that enough.

The movie was coming to an end, credits rolling across the screen, and Dean stretched out on the bed, sighing happily. “How’d you like that, Cas? Your first movie.”

Cas looked down at the ground. “Um, yes. It was rather pleasant.”

“You didn’t watch it did you?” Dean said, deflated.

“No, my apologies, Dean. I do not seem to share the same interest in cowboys as you.”

Sam laughed loudly and Dean muttered under his breath, “Who doesn’t like cowboys? Angels, man.”


End file.
